


Silent Screaming

by DisasterZone42 (WizWitch)



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Gen, Kidnapping, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 18:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizWitch/pseuds/DisasterZone42
Summary: While Milo was always looking to see how his environment could harm him through Murphy's Law, he's very trusting of other people and willing to help whenever he's able without seeing any harm that could come.This was bound to go wrong eventually.





	Silent Screaming

“Excuse me! Can you help us out here?”

Milo looked over at the source of the question and smiled slightly at the woman waving him over to the van she was standing next to. “Sure thing,” he said as he walked over. “What do you need help with?”

“My colleague and I were trying to haul some equipment to our new lab, and so much of it shifted around…” the woman explained as she led Milo to the passenger side of the van, where a man was standing while moving some stuff Milo couldn’t identify out of the side door.“We need an extra set of hands to help us get everything tethered down within the van--can you help us out?”

“Sure thing!” Milo bounced slightly as he climbed into the van. “Where do you need everything?”

“We’re just pulling it out first,” the man answered without looking at him. “Something towards the bottom of everything must have jostled…”

The woman chuckled slightly as she accepted a centrifuge from Milo. “I’ll be sure to let them know we’re running late.”

“What kind of science do you two do?” Milo asked as he picked up a box of syringes. “Biology?”

“Sort of,” the woman answered with a shrug. “I’m a general biochemist, and my partner there works with pharmaceuticals.” She accepted the box of syringes from Milo and knelt down in front of it to go through and check that nothing had broken. “I told you to be more careful on that turn…”

“Well, maybe next time  _ you _ can drive the heavy lab equipment around.”

“I’m just saying…”

Milo pressed his lips together at the arguing as he picked up another box of miscellaneous lab equipment to hand to the woman. Part of him was curious about this stuff, but he knew better than to start going through boxes.

Suddenly, there was a small prick in his thigh.

And when he looked to see what was going on, he saw the man holding one of the syringes there.

“Wh...What are you doing?” Milo asked as the man injected the contents of the syringe into Milo’s thigh. “What is that?”

The man pulled the syringe away without an answer before nodding at the woman, who took the vial and read the label

“It’s just C 13 H 16 ClNO,” she explained with a shrug. “Nothing fatal, though I would suggest sitting down before it takes effect.”

Milo blankly looked at the woman as if he couldn’t figure out what she was saying as he leaned against the side of the van before sliding down so he was sitting on the floor with his face in his hands. “I have no clue what that means…” His head felt so foggy… and he was having issues keeping his eyes open…


End file.
